<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove it by TinyThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665258">Prove it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts'>TinyThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Dancing, Geraskier, Jaskier is kinda bad at dancing, M/M, bossy ciri, dancing in the light of lanterns, i kind of see it as very romantic?, just putting it out there, who knew barns were romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt, Jaskier and Ciri are staying the night in a barn. And what does one do when provided with a big open floor and a few lanterns to give it that cozy mood? You dance. Poorly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prove it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light has faded to give way to a soft evening night. The stars are peeking through the fluffy clouds traveling over the night sky. Below a lazy moon rests a small farm at the edge of the forest.<br/>
In the barn someone is singing. Two someones actually. A male voice, enthusiastically holding a tune, and a young girl, not quite as enthusiastic..<br/>
They are dancing together in the light of lanterns. Twirling around each other, every now and then touching hands in a ballroom dance. Jaskier and Ciri smile and laugh as they both mess up the steps every now and then. They have made room on the barn floor, pushed the straw to the sides where Geralt now sits, watching them.</p><p>It took them some time to shake off the haunting feeling of the war. Its still there, the war is still going on, but they are trying their very best to keep it at bay. Keep 	Ciri safe. To keep her smiling. They move over the floor, a light hand on Ciri's waist.<br/>
“Ow, Jaskier, you stepped on my toes.”<br/>
“Stop blaming your big feet on me, girlie!” Jaskier grins at her. They walk in a small circle around each other, humming that ballroom tune. From the corner of his eye he can see Geralt making the tiniest of smirks. A thousand tiny wings flutter inside him at the sight.<br/>
“What are you laughing at you big oaf? As if you could do it better!” he throws at Geralt.<br/>
“Probably.” Geralt smirks at them.<br/>
“Rude!” Ciri complaints, Jaskier twirling her and making her golden hair dance around her.<br/>
“Prove it then!” Jaskier challenges.<br/>
“Nah, I'm good. I’ll just watch you two.”<br/>
“Nope! Not letting you insult my dancing and then not having anything to show for it!” Ciri walks over to him, tugs at his arm.<br/>
“Come on. Show me your moves.” She gets Geralt to stand up somewhat hestitanly.<br/>
Jaskier will dance with you.” She  decides.<br/>
“Why me?” Jaskier protests. “Why won’t you dance with him?”<br/>
“My toes are already sore from all your stomping on them, and Geralt is way heavier than you.”<br/>
She looks so pleased with herself for insulting them both in one breath, a smug smile stretching across her face. She’s getting sharp, that one. Ciri drags Geralt to where she stood.<br/>
“There! Now prove it!” Hands at her sides, mission accomplished.</p><p>Jaskier and Geralt awkwardly face each other.<br/>
Things have been kind of tense since the dragon hunt. Water under the bridge and all that, but their relationship has changed. Jaskier forgave Geralt after they talked about it, for once really talked, Geralt used his words. He knew he would forgive him, in a heartbeat, if Geralt actually apologized.<br/>
They are more careful around each other now. And Geralt has a new way to look at him that he hasn't seen before. He isn’t sure he can read it. Not sure he dares to try.<br/>
Because it gives him dreams at night he never will share with a living soul, ever, and a weird hope in his gut. He smiles more now. Jaskier gives all the credit to Ciri for that one. She is a sweet and clever girl. Sometimes too clever.</p><p>The moment stretches a heartbeat too long. Jaskier feels the need to clear his throat, and then lifts his hand, since Geralt obviously isn’t doing anything to help.<br/>
“Geralt, I have never seen you dance but I trust you not to murder my feet?”<br/>
“It wasn’t me stepping on Ciri’s toes.” The corner of Geralt's mouth tugs upward, a crooked smile that does horrible things to Jaskiers insides. He shoots a glance at Ciri and hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels.<br/>
“Rude. Well, if we are to dance, you are to sing, evil little one.” He tells her.<br/>
Ciri laughs and perches herself on the straw where Geralt was sitting before. She starts humming the same tune they sang before. Leaning back against the wall, she looks all too pleased to have the two men at her mercy.</p><p>Geralt touches his hand to Jaskiers waiting one, palm to palm, and they move around each other in a small circle. The dance requires the partners to have intense eye contact, and so Jaskier has no choice. Really, he doesn’t.<br/>
Bright amber eyes meet his ocean blue. It’s an entirely different experience to dance with Geralt than Ciri. Geralt is a surprisingly graceful dancer. He said he was, but really, Geralt must be bad at something right?<br/>
Jaskier feels like his palm is burning up where they are touching.Then letting go, taking three steps backwards, one to the left, and three steps forward. Geralt’s eyes are following him, he obviously doesn't have any of the problems Jaskier has with this. </p><p>And clearly Geralt is having fun. Jaskier is not sure if he is, actually. His heart is beating hard, spreading fire through his limbs. Ciri’s voice is soft and the tune just a little off. The lanterns give Geralt's white hair a golden shine and it feels so oddly intimate.<br/>
They do a twirl, and Jaskier can catch his breath for a moment. </p><p>When they face each other again, Jaskier falters under the weight of their stare, and manages to step on Geralt's toes. Fucking of course. Geralt scrunches his nose, it’s absolutely adorable.<br/>
“I see why you wanted to get away, Ciri.” Jaskier glares at him, but Ciris' laugh is worth any jab.<br/>
“Oh shut up you. Don’t think I didn’t see how you half assed your twirl, it’s all your fault.”<br/>
“You two are worse than an old married couple.” she teases.<br/>
“Watch it, little miss, or I’ll dance with you again! And keep singing, we are not done yet!” If Jaskier has to suffer, he will at least not suffer alone.</p><p>They dance around each other, fingers brushing every now and then, gazes locked. They are moving in unexpected harmony. Geralt leading and Jaskier following. Jaskier takes great care to avoid stepping on him again. Geralt's big hand on Jaskiers waist when he leads him around. The touch is light, but he feels it acutely before it’s gone again. Jaskiers pulse racing and he is sure Geralt's enhanced hearing can pick it up. He starts humming with Ciri, hoping to drown out the sound.</p><p>After a while Jaskier realizes he is the only one singing. He glances over at Ciri and sees her asleep on the straw. He smiles and nods for Geralt to look, who barely spares her a glance.<br/>
“Don’t stop.” Geralt murmurs.<br/>
“Singing or dancing?” he asks with a smile.<br/>
“Both.”<br/>
A hot blush rushes up Jaskiers cheeks, he really hopes it can’t be seen in the light of the lanterns.<br/>
“I thought you didn’t like my singing.”<br/>
“I lied.”<br/>
Their gazes lock, all humour gone. Something heavy and loaded settles between them as their hands touch again, and they circle. Jaskier keeps humming, and Geralt is all he can see. Somehow they move closer, touches lingering just a little longer.</p><p>Geralt grabs Jaskiers hands and twirls him, like Jaskier twirled Ciri before.<br/>
The world spins and then settles. Geralt presses Jaskiers hands to his chest.</p><p>They stop. Everything stops. Jaskiers heart stops, and restarts. He is not sure what this is. If he can dare hope.<br/>
“What are we doing?” He asks quietly. Geralt's eyes travel over his face, dipping down to his lips and back to his eyes. He lifts Jaskiers hand to his face and presses his cheek to it, letting go of the other one to snake it around Jaskiers lower back, pulling him just a little closer.<br/>
“Whatever you want.” Geralt promises. His embrace is soft, letting Jaskier break loose if he wants to, allowing him to reject him. As if Jaskier ever could.<br/>
Jaskier exhales, pulling Geralt's forehead down to touch his.<br/>
“Whatever I want?” He asks softly, closing his eyes.<br/>
“Anything.” Geralt's breath is hot against his face. Jaskier brings his other hand up so that he is cupping both of the witcher's cheeks. Slowly he opens his eyes, and those amber eyes are burning holes straight into his soul.<br/>
That look is back. The one he does not let himself think about. The one he knows all too well from his own mirror.<br/>
Yearning, wanting. A hint of love.</p><p>Jaskier tilts his head up and presses his lips to Geralts. With a soft sigh Geralt pulls Jaskier tight against him. He got shivers, he is burning up, the thousand wings taking flight in his blood.</p><p>From the straw he can hear Ciri muttering.<br/>
“Gross.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to draw these scenes, them hugging or Geralt watching the two of them just smiling. Turns out Im shit at drawing anything but faces lol.<br/>Hope liked it!<br/>Come say hi at my tumbler!<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dapandapod</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>